The General and the Thorntree
by SecondaryPsychopath
Summary: "Leave." he turned and looked out the villa window "why" came the soft reply, he turned his head slightly as if to wonder why she questioned him. "Because I told you too" she smiled stepping closer "and what if I didn't go?" the General turned back to her, his expression playful "then I should have to sell you."
1. Epilogue

My story begins long before I was ever born. My story starts with my _Mother_. She was beautiful, far as anyone has told me, prettiest woman in her village. She's often described as gentle, considerate, caring, but the only words that come to mind when I think of her are; selfish, cowardly, and weak. _Mother _got into some trouble in her village, adultery, not with her husband, as she wasn't married, but with another woman's husband. She wanted this man, wanted him badly enough that she made a deal with the Devil to get the other woman out of the way. The Devil did what he promised but in the married man's grief, he pushes her away. This didn't stop the Devil and he took what he was owed. The only thing _Mother _had to offer was her soul. This suited him just fine.

Now I would tell you her name, but I don't know it. Everyone can tell me all about her; her personality, her looks, how I came to be!-but no one will tell me her name. The simplest of facts that I am continuously denied. But! I _can _tell you my father's name, the 'Devil' as I often refer him, here! Let me try an impression (_I've gotten pretty good_)

'_cough cough' _"Names Hades, lord of the dead, hi how ya doin'?"

Huh? What do ya think? Was it great? _Or_ _was it_ great! Not my favorite guy in the world (_he_ lives in Rome) but he raised me, and that's a hell of a lot more than my _mother _ever did. Of course he is still a man, granted he has godly powers, so he fails to understand the emotional and social plights of girls and young women at times. But that isn't supposed to be his job; it's a mothers.

She left me, without a single thought as to what might happen to _me _afterwards, she only wanted _out._ She took the cowards way out and killed herself after I had been born; why she didn't kill herself before I was born will always haunt my thoughts. I sometimes feel sorry for Dad though, I think in some weird way he might have really loved her, but that's another question that will never have an answer. _Mother _did have the decency to name me before she left, an ironic, and in the light of events following, cruel name, Acazia. It means thorny tree; I suppose she saw me as a huge _thorn in her side! _Yeah horrible I know.

But enough of her, she's not worth the air it takes to talk about her. My birth (_and conception, but I'd prefer not to think about that…_) came as a great shock to Gods and Goddess' up on ol' Mount Olympus, not only were they shocked that _the Hades _had spawned a child it was also coincidentally the same time that a certain _Hercules_ was born, of course everyone flock to see him, son of Zeus and all, so I was left out in the cold by everyone except Dad (_even though I wish he would leave me alone too sometimes_). The Gods and Goddess' never gave much thought about me; I stay in the underworld most of the time and I was _only _a demi-goddess, so it was like I didn't exist. I only saw them once a year, at some demi-god convection or whatever (more of a pain in the ass than anything else).

Dad had never been previously invited because he didn't have any children. So when Dad had finally been given a chance he made the most of it, he bragged and compared us kids, made the other gods increasingly uncomfortable, really he had the time of his life. The Gods and Goddess' eventually got fed up with both of us, partly because of Dad's obnoxious behavior and partly because I burned the place down a couple of times. _On accident. _Demi-gods, while not be as powerful as full gods, still inherit certain godly abilities from their parent, mine up until the age of 13, was an uncontrollable fire burst that would engulf my body and anything surrounding it. Anytime I got nervous, angry, annoyed or frightened I would burst into flames and burn down their little party. Needless to say it was Olympus so nothing was permanently destroyed; nothing but my reputation.

With the help of a few underworld dwellers, and help from Dad (_he used minion roasting to teach me_) I grew out of it and I could easily control my out-burst. Before I learned to control it I had thought of it as a burden. A horrible unwelcome and cruel burden, but afterwards after I had learned to keep it inside, it was almost…fun. It came in handy with keeping some of the bolder underworld spirits and creatures at bay, and kept the bullies up top away too. Didn't make me too many friends though, in fact it seemed to repel most people, animals, creatures, gods, anyone and anything. While I can't say I was the nicest person, I do blame part of it on my Dad though. Everyone knew who I was because they knew who my Dad was, and everyone either hated or feared my Dad, so in return I was hated and feared. I was never seen as my own person, only an extension of him. This is what started a lifelong rivalry between the Son of Zeus and the daughter of Hades.

Hercules was not popular. He was tall, fiery orange hair and a bit on the gangly side but he was stronger than a dozen ox. He had a bit of an obsession though far as I can remember, he was obsessed with all things hero, knew of all the late and great heroes of the time, trained constantly, and always found himself in my business. He had this preconceived notion that I was just as evil and manipulative has my Dad. While I will admit to the latter, I didn't consider myself _evil _just a little fed up with these mortals always picking on me. _So what _if I lit ones chiton on fire, or spooked their horses so they wrecked their chariots, they were foul and sickening people who disserved much worse than they got, _much worse. _He always seemed to come to their aid, and they were just as bad to him. I hated that about him, he never stood up for me or anyone else, and I had always thought heroes were there to help, not just when things got disastrously out of hand but when they saw injustice of any kind. He was only there to make himself look good, to superficially make himself a hero.

I was worth less than mud to him. In fact I'm sure if someone made a big enough show of whipping some _disobedient _mud in the middle of a busy square he would step in. That was sarcasm in case you couldn't tell. I can even see him now sitting at his table with Sunstroke and Lone-brow. I sit and glare, waiting for the inevitable outburst that comes from the table every day, either by Sunstroke or Jerkules himself. It was like this my entire school experience, as long as it lasted that is, I left and was kept away for several years against my will, kinda. It's hard to explain…

* * *

><p><strong>I had a story up previously on another fandom but I didn't really like it, so I took it down. I started this 'cause I noticed an increase in activity in the <strong>_**Hercules **_**section and I had a few ideas floatin' 'round my head, And the readers here don't seem to mind OC's as much, So give me your thoughts, even if it's only one word it will keep me writin'. Is she too Mary Sueish? Should I do somethin' differently, tell me if it's even somethin' worth trying to finish. Anyway thank ya'll for readin'! (**_**and I love to annoy people with my hick writin'! ;))**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Howdy everyone! Been a long time, thought I would write another chapter see if I get any bites. The first draft of this sucked ass, so I gutted most of it. I don't think this is fantastic but this isn't really my element. I realize that this is mostly in third person, I'm still trying to figure out this story, so please ignore. Hope its readable enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hades stood over the young girl's grave as Pain and Panic tried to quiet a little baby girl. The Lord of the Underworld didn't show much emotion, the only thing that could be shown was a mild disinterest. Hades turned away from the woman's grave and walked back to his throne room. The whole Underworld had been silent from the moment of her death, no one dared to break it in fear of disturbing their master, no one but a little brown haired Demi-Goddess.<p>

Pain and Panic were in charge of the little ball of rage, she hadn't stop screaming since her mother's passing. It was as if she knew what had happened and no one could make her stop. Her screams echoed throughout the caverns of the Underworld, they were so loud that Cerberus cowered at the sound, scratching at the walls desperately trying to escape the terrible noise; the furies couldn't help but screech right alongside her in their infant inflicted torture. The only one in the Underworld who didn't seem to be affected by the crying was the dark lord himself. He sat in his throne room staring blankly ahead of him. Pain and Panic might have been worried for their boss, had they not been put in charge of the little monster causing all the grief.

Pain and Panic looked at each other they were both at their wits end

"Maybe she's hungry?"

"No no, we tried that already Pain! What she needs is a changing…" Panic tried to hand the young Demi-goddess off to his partner

"Oooh no, it's your turn this time I took care of it last time!"

They both continued to bicker as the baby continued to wail.

Hades POV

* * *

><p>He couldn't fathom why she had done it. Sure he wasn't the first guy on anyone's list but he had thought they had gotten somewhere; that they had come to and <em>understanding. <em>Obviously he had been mistaken. She had seemed happy, excited that she was going to be a mother, he didn't know she was still pining over that…that…_guy! _It infuriated him! She hated the idea that she had a baby with him _sooo _much; she killed herself to get away from him! He could have brought her back, he was the god of the Underworld after all, he had brought plenty of people back before. But he hadn't, he should have but he didn't. He knew the truth now; it wouldn't be worth bringing her back. She would only resent him and their baby even more. So he buried her body in a small corner of the Underworld where he wouldn't have to look at her and left her soul floating down the River Styx.

Then a thought found itself in his head. Baby… Baby… Where was the baby!?

Normal POV

* * *

><p>Hades nearly jumped out of his throne as his eyes searched franticly for his daughter. He didn't have to look hard, because he soon found her being tossed back and forth between his two minions, screaming bloody murder. The Underworld boss was about to shout at the two imbeciles when the little Demi-goddess screamed one last time before bursting into a hot blazing ball of flames and frying both Pain and Panic. All three f them gaped and she gaped back before resuming her previous crying.<p>

Hades shocked face soon turned into one of excitement and pride. Hades hastily snatched up his little bundle of flames and danced around his throne room.

"Did you SEE that!? HA HA HA! Just like her old man!"

Pain and Panic nodded their heads rapidly, they were never ones to missed an opportunity to schmooze their boss

"She's a natural!" Panic enthusiastically let out

"A chip off the ol' block Boss!" Pain gleamed, they both continued to fire off compliments about the little Demi-Goddess and her father

"She is isn't she?" Hades answered back, not really listening to the two idiots as he stared at his daughter. She finally quieted down and stared right back at him, she didn't seem too sure of him, keeping a suspicious look on her face. He went and sat on his throne with her resting on his knee and smiled at her. This seemed to brake the little half goddess' suspicion and she slowly smiled back finally putting an end to the continuous screaming and blistering flames.

As Father and Daughter became more acquainted, the Fates arrived, the three old crowns appeared in the dark room so suddenly that Pain and Panic nearly jumped out of their skin in fright. Lachesis, Atropos, and Clotho gradually moved closer to the infant circling around her.

"oh isn't she precious, what a little darling" Atropos said looking down at her

"And what beautiful hair! She'll be quite the little charmer when she grows! I can see it!" Clotho winked at Hades, he only gave a glare in response

"She has the making of a powerful women!" Lachesis praised

Hades fed up with their coddling of his daughter change the subject.

"Well _ladies _what brings you here to my humble Underworld?" Hades gave his best forced smile before standing and walking to the other side of the room, with the baby in his arms.

"We come baring an indespecible gift, for you and Acazia"

Lachesis said, the statement only confused the old God

"Gifts? Acazia? What?" The three old Fayes just laughed at him

"Yes gifts, gifts of the future and a gift from the past" Clotho always had a cryptic way of speaking but this only confused Hades more

"I'm afraid you ladies will have to explain this for me" Hades was becoming irritated.

"We know her mother is dead Hades, we know everything!" Atropos said stepping forth

"Yes yes I know you know, please," Hades was growing more frustrated "tell me what these 'gifts' are and who this Acazia is"

Clotho stepped forth

"These 'gifts' are telling of the future and one of the past, Acazia was the name her mother gave her before she killed herself," Hades looked dumbstruck at the child in his arms "and we come to bring a warning to you about her future" this snapped the Lord of the Underworld out of his thoughts

"What's the warning?"

"Well if you let me talk I might be able to tell you!" she snapped

"My bad, please continue" He said with a phony smile, Clotho gave him a menacing stare before she ripped the eyeball all the sister's shared out of Lachesis head

"Acazia will grow to be a powerful woman, one that could help you in your plans, or one that could destroy everything." Hades didn't seem fazed "She will find little comfort in Athens; She will be shunned by most she meets. While she may grow beautiful on the outside, she will grow cold and resentful on the insid-"

"Tell me again why that's a bad thing?" Hades smirked

"oh quiet you, or we won't share anything more!"

"Please Please continue" Clotho looked at him unsure but continued her telling

"if this continues all of Greece could fall to its knees! But if she is stopped from leaving, it could spell disaster" Clotho ended her speech

"what does that mean?" Panic asked, Lachesis let out and exasperated sigh, she pointed at Hades

"It means if you aren't careful you will lose your daughter! And she will destroy us all!"

Hades looked at his Daughter, then back to the Fates

"So you're telling me, my little girl has the power to destroy the entire country of Greece?" The Fates just nodded "whooo hoo! Alright baby!" Hades fist pumped the air nearly dropping the baby, who was bewildered by her father's sudden reaction. "My little fireball! My little Underworld Princess! My little Ace! Is gonna rule all of Greece," Hades suddenly got an idea " If Ace owns all of Greece, That means she'll own Athens and Sparta, Hell- that may even mean she own mount Olympus too! And if she owns Mount Olypus, then she could give it to her supportive, caring Old Man, HA HA! Bada Bing Bada Boom! I'm the Ruler of the Cosmos!" Hades danced around, he failed to notice the three sisters shaking their heads

" He'll never keep her, I suppose we should tell him about Hercules then, don't you think?" Atropos suggested

"Why not?" Clotho said

"Oh Hades, we hate to interrupt you little…celebration but we feel that you might want to watch out for Zeus's son"

Hades stopped his dancing instantly

"Hercules? That little brat? Sure he's strong but what does he have on Ace, you just said she'd bring Greece to it's Knee's!"

"We said _she could_ bring Greece to its knees, not _would, _Hercules on the other hand defiantly will interfere with your plan" Hades turned pail

"And how exactly will he do that?" Hades leaned in closer as Lachesis took the eye From her sister

"In 18 years, precisely, The planets will align ever so nicely. The time has come to be at hand. Unleash the Titans, your monstrous band. Then the one Zeus will finally fall, And you, Hades, will rule all!" Hades, again celebrated prematurely as Lachesis continued her poem "A word of caution to this tale: Shall Hercules fight, you will fail." Hades Burst into flames again startling Acazia in his arms, who began to cry. He tried to calm her but he had been so worked up it was hopeless. The Fates left as soon as Acazia started screaming and Hades was left to brood. But He had come to a simple conclusion. Hercules needed to be taken care of. He given Pain and Panic the orders that night, and soon Ace was sound asleep in his arms. He slowly walked Ace to her crib in another room close to his and left to complete the rest of his preparations' for the takeover. If Ace was as powerful as the Fates had said she was, then she would be an indispensible part in his plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey ya'll it's been awhile. Haven't been in the mood much and didn't get any responses but I checked my traffic today and saw people had looked at it so I thought what the hell I'll write another chapter, give the bones some more meat so to speak. I realize that my telling of Acazia's future didn't rhyme but im too lazy to make that happen. Also ill be changing the story abit in order deal with my OC's plot. Winter Break just started so I told myself since I don't have any school projects I don't have an excuse not to write anything, so ill add another 2 chapters after this one in the next 2 weeks. I'm a far better persuasive writer than a fictional writer, so this doesn't come very natural to me, I'm hoping as I write more ill get better. Thanks for reading and please review.<strong>

**-Secondary Psycho**


End file.
